kh2coolfandomcom-20200213-history
The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 19: I Knew This Day Would Come Part 1
The Season 1 Finale of....THE BUNKER! Duh duh duuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh After what happened in the end.. Bob: (sobs) WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GPS pats Bob's back) GPS: (sobs) Chris: Dan's...gone. Pinkie Pie: And so is Rainbow Dash! And (censored for spoilers)! Bubbles: (sobs) Yakko: I can't believe it. She...She...(censored for spoilers) Dot: Am I the only one who thinks that's shocking that (censored for spoilers)? Isabella: No, no your not. Tornadospeed, Wakko, and MissingNo.: Same here! Buttercup: We have to go save them! Twilight Sparkle: But if we do, then the Bunker is doomed! Redsox: (sigh) She's right. If we want to save them, then we'll have to figure out another way. Eariler That Day... Narrator: THE BUNKER! What a wonderful day today! ACF: Hey, where's Perry? Bob: You do realize that you don't have to say that since Doof isn't even doing anything evil since he got brainwashed? ACF: Yeah. I saw that happen. (shudders) But it's fun to say. Perry: Grururururu (...) (In the other room..) Dan: TV REMOTES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chris and Elise: -_- Rarity: Does this happen alot? Elise: Yes, yes it does. (Back to ACF & Bob...) ACF: ...Anyways..... Bob: Hm....Hey, wanna watch The Hunger Games movie again? ACF: Sure! I'll get Redsox and Mochlum to watch, as well. (ACF and Bob walk into the room with Dan, Chris, Elise, and Rarity) ACF: Just to let you guys know, were going to watch The Hunger Games movie again...Just to let you know. Rarity: You mean that violent- I mean that movie with kids.... Chris: (gulp) Dan: I hate that movie. What's the point of making kids fight to the death? It's pointless! (writes The Hunger Games on his list) Bob: ....Yeah that one. Redsox and Mochlum: Did someone say The Hunger Games movie? ACF: That's us. Redsox and Moclum: YAY! =D PUT IT IN PUT IT IN! ACF: (puts H.G Movie in the 3D HD Blu-ray player) Everyone but Chris, Dan, and Rarity: YAY! Meanwhile... Narrator: But while they were watching the movie, Justin Bieber and the Disney Teens were talking... Justin Bieber: So you know how to get to The Bunker? ???????: Yep. David Henrie: That's wonderful.... ???????: BUT. Everyone but ??????: What? ???????: If you want me to tell you, I want your chocolate. Miley Cyrus: Ugh. Fine. Justin, give the chocolate. Justin Bieber: But I LOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEE chocolate. Selena Gomez: Do you WANT those annoying cartoons and those even more annoying surviors? Justin Bieber: Fine. (gives ??????? the chocolate) ???????: Here's how we get there.. Back at The Bunker... Mochlum: That movie was EPIC! Redsox: I know! And it's only the middle of the movie! ACF: I knowz! Derpy Hooves: I like that Katniss lady. ACF, Redsox, and Mochlum: Who doesn't? LATER.. Rainbow Dash: That movie was SO AWESOME! Everyone: I know! Pinkie Pie: There was singing, and arrows, AND FIRE! =D Dan: (mumbling) I still hate singing. ACF: You can thank the movie makers for that. Bubbles: I liked Rue..Too bad she...she..(sobs) Blossom: It's okay, Bubbles. It's just a movie. Bubbles: (sniff) Okay. Buttercup: I'm hungry. I'm gonna have some steak. (Buttercup goes to the kitchen) ACF: Well, I'm going to bed. Good-night. (ACF goes to her room) Yakko: Hey. Wakko: Ello. Dot: What'cha doin? (In the distance) Isabella: Grrr.....(rips a piece of paper) (back to the room) ACF: Going to bed. You guys? Wakko: Uh....I'm gonna eat snacks all night. (Wakko goes to the kitchen) Wakko: Hi. Buttercup: Hey. ..... Buttercup: Soooo....What are you? Wakko: An animaniac. Buttercup: Besides that. Wakko: Hm...Oh yeah! Were- IS THAT A BOX OF COOKIES!?!? Buttercup: (sigh) I'll ask later. (Now back to ACF's room) Yakko: You know random message thing, it's OUR room (4th Wall cracks again) 4th Wall: I HATE YOU! ACF: Yakko....NVM. Good night. (ACF goes to sleep in the bottom bunk) Narrator: To clear up confusion, the Warners and ACF share a room...With bunk beds. Dot: It's pretty obivious, Mr. Narrator. Narrator: Well, the readers can't see that. (4th Wall cracks) 4th Wall: Why do I even bother? MissingNo.: Guys, stop breaking the 4th Wall. ACF: HEY I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE! QUIET! THE NEXT DAY! ACF: (yawns) Morning Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. Dot: They're already up. ACF: Okie....Hey, where's Bob? Dot: Eating breakfast. (ACF walks to the kitchen) ACF: Hey Bob. Bob: Hi (eats cereal) Pinkie Pie & GPS: HAI! ACF: Hey guys! What- Isabella: (glares at ACF....Hard) ACF: You know what I mean. -_- Pinkie Pie: We found this note for you! GPS: It's from someone named ??????? ACF: (takes note from Pinkie, and reads note) ACF: (reading the note out loud) Whoever is reading this. I know where you are. I will get Justin Bieber and the Teens to get you guys. I told them where you are. Don't ask why this has so many sentences. Now this note is getting too long. So in other words: I WILL FIND YOU! Signed, ??????? Everyone: ...... ACF: Is it Prank Day already? Bleap: BLEAP! (No) ACF: Then who wrote the note? Bob: Maybe it's a stalker... Buttercup: Nah. I would beat that guy up already..... ..... Bubbles: What if this is true? I DON'T WANT TO BE A SLAVE! ACF: It probably isn't...I hope....(gulp) Rainbow Dash I'm getting bored. I'm going outside. Everyone else: O: Pinkie Pie: YOU CAN'! THAT MYSTERY GUY AND THE OTHERS WILL GET YOU! Rainbow Dash: So? I can beat them with my awesome speed. Bubbles: But they can get you with their autotuned songs! Rainbow Dash: .....I'm still going out there. (Rainbow Dash goes out the door) Pinkie, Bubbles, and ACF: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 20 MINUTES LATER... Rainbow Dash: I'M BACK AND STILL ALIVE! ACF, Pinkie, Bubbles, GPS, and Perry: (playing cards) Perry: Grurururur ACF: COME ON! You always win. Oh. Hey RD! Rainbow Dash: -_- I'm going to watch Scare Tatics. While that was happening... Justin Bieber: Are you sure this will work? ???????: Yes, yes it will. ???????2: Besides, it's as easy as eip. Selena Gomez: Wut? ???????: He means pie. He doesn't get you're language. Miley Cyrus: Uh..Okay..... Jake T. Austin: So, want to hear me sing? :D Everyone: NO! Jake T. Austin: :( Back to Where We Were Before ACF: Wanna play another game of cards? Pinkie Pie: Nah. I'm gonna bake some cupcakes. ACF, GPS, and the other broines: O_O Pinkie Pie: What? They're just- GPS: No...Just no. Pinkie Pie: You don't want me to bake cupcakes? ACF: ...Fine. Go ahead. Pinkie: YAY! (Goes to the kitchen) Every brony: .... ACF: What? It's the CANON Pinkie, not the crazy fanon one..(shudders) (4th Wall cracks again) (He doesn't say anything.) MissingNo.: I'm gonna eat cookies now. ACF: Okie. I'll uh...Do stuff. (ACF goes outside...Or what is outside) ACF: ...(sigh) What if that note is right? What if they do know where we are. What if- Brick: DON'T SING! ACF: I WON'T! (sigh) And boredom strikes again.. (Bubbles comes outside..Or what is outside) Bubbles: Hi! What'cha doin? Isabella: GGGGRRRRR (breaks pencil) Bubbles: So...What's wrong? You usually never come outside because of the nuclear waste and all. ACF: It's just...The note. Bubbles: What? Ohhhhh...That note. ACF: Yeah. THAT note. Bubbles: Well like you said, it could be fake. ACF: Yeah, but it isn't Prank Day yet. Bubbles: Well, maybe they couldn't wait, so they pranked today. ACF: I guess that's reasonable... I guess. I'm going back in. The toxic watse is killing me. Bubles: Okie Dokie! (ACF & Bubbles go back inside) Meanwhile...again Justin Bieber: Are we there- Everyone: NO! ???????: It's gonna take some time to cross this toxic waste river, you know. Miley Cyrus: Wait, a toxic river? Selena Gomez: Uh yeah. Remember the war? The BAD part of it? Miley Cyrus: Oh yeah. ???????2: Are we there NOW? ???????: NO! And why aren't we on planes and in Justin's car? Jake T. Austin: Blame our mega ruler -_- Justin Bieber: Fine, we'll change to planes. TOO MANY SECTIONS! I mean..Back to The Bunker ACF: I'm bored...Where's that moon ice cream? Bob: I don't- (shake and boom) Everyone: WHAT WAS DAT?!? Blossom: It's probably just an earthquake, guys. Nothing to worry about. Everyone else: -_- Rainbow Dash: I'll check it out. Pinkie Pie: But what if it's the bad guys? What if they came to get us? ACF: (gasp!) (Flashback) ACF: ...(sigh) What if that note is right? What if they do know where we are. What if-'' (Back to the real world) ACF: ...I'll check it out. Pinkie Pie: But- ACF: (I have to do what I have to do..To save The Bunker..) Me and Rainbow Dash will go. Rainbow Dash: Well FINALLY someone is on my side! Bubbles: (flashbacks like ACF) Bu- (ACF and Rainbow Dash go outside) ACF: Don't do it. Justin Bieber: Do what? ACF: Take us. Just don't. Rainbow Dash: Or you'll be talking to my fists! (Inside...) Bob: We need to out there. Who knows what will happen to them if we just leave them out there? Spike: Yeah. MissingNo.: Well, come on then! Let's go! (Everyone in The Bunker goes outside) CCs and Cream: They look fam- IT'S THEM! Justin Bieber: Yes it's us. (Sigh) So...Now what? ???????: I want the girl. Every girl in The Bunker: Which one? ???????: Her. (points to ACF) ACF: Hey, you look fami- You ???????: Yes it's me. Can't believe you reconized me. Bob: What do you want, 10FCA? 10FCA (Also known as ???????): Let's see. Revenge on ACF for putting me in the 5th Dimension *PPG epsiode reference* So I thought- Buttercup: Don't get into that whole "I'm gonna get some help fro other bad guys" thing again. MarioPhineas76: You and what army? Everyone else: DON'T SAY THAT! MP76: ...Okay. 10FCA: Sadly, the only other person I brought with me was Bob. Bob: ME!?! ???????2: No, me! Bob: Oh so you're...Bob. Evil Bob: Yeah..ANYWAYZ! 10FCA: Oh, and don't even THINK about trying to attack us. We have firebombs. Redsox: Just like the Capital. I KNEW IT WAS REAL! 10FCA: In an other dimension, YES! ACF and MissingNo.: Told you. Redsox: -_- 10FCA: So...Now were going to ATTACK! ACF: WAIT! DON'T! Just...No. (Everyone stops) ACF: Take me insted. Chris: Isn't the wrong moment to say that? ACF: No, no is isn't. 10FCA: Okie...Uh... The Final Part ACF: (SONG TIME!) Well everyone. It's looks like the end. I'm sorry, but if I want you guys and the Bunker to be safe, then I'll have to give in. Brick: I TOLD YOU DON'T- Pinkie Pie & Bubbles & GPS: SH! Brick: ... ACF: (STILL SONG TIME!) Now this is the part where I say goodbye. GPS. GPS: Wut? ACF (Song time...again): You were awesome, and another brony like me. GPS: ... AN HOUR LATER ('And after telling almost all of The Bunker goodbye)' ACF (Still in Song mode...duh): Yakko. Yakko: ? ACF (Song Time...DUH!): You were in some way like me...ish. And now I wonder why this isn't over yet. (4th Wall cracks..But doesn't care) 4th Wall: (sniff) ACF (Song...yeah): (gulp) I'm gonna do this now..(gulp) (THIS PART HAS BEEN- Nevermind.) *kisses Yakko* Everyone else: GASP, OMG, (faints) WUT?!?!, ..., etc ACF (Singing still): *stops* I had to that just once. Yakko: ..... ACF (Were almost done singing here): So goodbye. Goodbyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (sheds a tear) Rainbow Dash: Time to beat- ACF: No, I'm sticking to my promise. Pinkie Pie: But...(sobs) Dan: I hate love. Chris: U- I'm not saying anything. (The ground suddenly shakes) Blossom: EARTHQUAKE! (The ground breaks up...And inside is lava mixed with toxic watse) Bob: Seriously? ACF: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Rainbow Dash: I'm still beating some sense into them. Dan: And I just realized something. YOU'RE THE GUYS THAT STOLE MY PIE! 10FCA & Other Bad Guys: We did? Oh yeah. Dan: Now give it! Or else- Chris: Dan.. Dan: *reag part* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Ground breaks to where The Bunker and everyone is on one side, while ACF, Rainbow Dash, and Dan (and the bad guys) is on the other) Bubbles: Guys! You can still make it! Rainbow Dash & Dan: I'm giving these guys a piece of my mind. HEY! STOP COPYING ME! 10FCA: Hey, I just realized something...LET'S GET OUTTA HERE! Guard Droid (DId you really think I was going to forget them): (Pushes the 3 into plane) ACF: I'm sorry guys...Goodbye.. (Door closes) Pinkie Pie and Bubbles: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 10FCA (on an intercom): Oh and one more thing. If any of you try to rescue them, then- Evil Bob: Then we'll get you! 10FCA: Goodnight. (Plane flies off, and you can still hear RD and Dan argue) Narrator: .....Isn't this the part where- Bob: (sobs) WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?! WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (GPS pats Bob's back) GPS: (sobs) Chris: Dan's...gone. Pinkie Pie: And so is Rainbow Dash! And ACF! Bubbles: (sobs) Yakko: I can't believe it. She...She...Kissed me. Dot: Am I the only one who thinks that's shocking that ACF kissed Yakko? Isabella: No, no your not. Tornadospeed, Wakko, and MissingNo.: Same here! Buttercup: We have to go save them! Twilight Sparkle: But if we do, then the Bunker is doomed! Redsox: (sigh) She's right. If we want to save them, then we'll have to figure out another way. ..... Mario: ...Let's sing the song. (Everyone goes back inside) Phineas: Meap? Meap: (starts the song) (When the books part comes) Redsox & Twilight Sparkle: We still have...books (When it gets to the TV part) Bob: ....Uh... Bleap: ...Is this my par- Bob: No. (ACF's solo comes) Bubbles: WE CAN'T DO THIS WITHOUT HER! Everyone else: (sobs) Narrator: This is depressing. ACF and Rainbow and Dan gone?!? No It's Gonna Be Fine? CURSE YOU 10FCA AND JUSTIN BIEBER! ...AND THE TEENZ! '''THE END! Or is it...?' (If you're too lazy to go to the episode page or type it in, then click here to go to the next part) Category:Pages by AwesomeCartoonFan01 Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes